No Hope
by Mondsuechtige
Summary: Remus hat seine große Liebe verloren. Oder vielleicht doch nicht...


Disclaimer: Die Charaktere gehören JKR, der Rest alles meins.

Zusammengekauert saß er in der Duschwanne, ihres gemeinsamen kleinen Hauses in der nähe von London, seine Kleidung war, mit dem kalten Wasser das aus der Dusche schoss, getränkt und das Tropfen des Wassers auf seinem Kopf glich einer Folter. Doch die Schmerzen des eiskalten Wassers auf seiner Haut spürte er kaum, da die Schmerzen im Inneren viel schlimmer waren. Er fühlte sich leer und dachte daran wie glücklich er nur eine Woche zuvor gewesen war.  
Er hatte alles gehabt wo von er je geträumt hatte: ein eigenes Haus, einen Job und eine Freundin die ihn bald ein Kind schenken würde. Vor zwei Wochen hatte er sie gefragt ob sie seine Frau werden will und natürlich hatte sie "Ja" gesagt. Das war die Krönung ihres Glücks denn sie war schon im achten Monat schwanger.  
Bei den Beiden war es Liebe auf den ersten Blick. Sie arbeitete als Heilerin im Sant Mungo Hospital. Als Remus sie das erste Mal sah, (als er Kingsley besuchte der einen kleinen "Unfall" hatte), dachte er, er sähe einen Engel. Mit ihren blond gelockten Haaren, den blau/grünen Augen und dem bezaubernden Lächeln, war sie das Schönste was Remus je gesehen hatte.  
Nie hätte er gedacht, dass sie seine Einladung zum Abendessen annehmen würde. Das erste Date blieb nicht das letzte und so trafen sie sich regelmäßig. Auch als er ihr sein "dunkles" Geheimnis gestand, reagierte Annie sehr positiv, sie hatte sich so wie so schon gedacht das er ein Werwolf war, nun mal war sie nicht auf den Kopf gefallen. Ihr Glück war perfekt zwar war sie 10 Jahre jünger als er, aber das störte weder Remus noch dessen Freunde. Überhaupt war Annie ganz anders als die Frauen die Remus bis jetzt kennen gelernt hatte. (Außer natürlich Lily).  
Sie störte es weder, dass er ein Werwolf war, noch dass er ihr nie einen hohen Lebensstandart bieten würde können.  
Das einigste was sie regelrecht hasste war, dass er für den Phönixorden arbeitete. Jedes Mal wenn er Schicht hatte, starb sie halb vor Sorge. Remus ging es da nicht besser, er beschützte sie so gut er konnte, denn durch die Tatsache das sie nun liiert waren, war auch sie in Gefahr.  
Doch es war alles vergebens, denn letzten Endes konnte er sie nicht retten.  
Sie starb am 2. Mai einem schönen Frühlingstag. Als sie morgens aus dem Haus ging, ahnte Remus nicht, dass sie 2 Stunden später nicht mehr am Leben sein würde. Hätte er gewusst das es das letzte Mal ist, dass er sie sieht, hätte er sie ganz fest an sich gedrückt sie geküsst und ihr gesagt das er sie liebe.  
Er hatte immer befürchtete, dass Annie und das Kind durch die Hand eines Todesser sterben würde doch ,dass es durch die Hand eines Muggels, der diese fest um sein Lenkrad klammerte und die rote Ampel nicht sah, geschehen würde, hatte er nicht gedacht.

Stimmen drangen zu ihm ins Badezimmer. Es waren Molly und Arthur, die dem völlig erschöpften Remus aufhalfen." Ich konnte mich nicht verabschieden, warum? Warum durfte ich mich nicht von ihr verabschieden? Ich will nicht mehr lasst mich hier, ich will nur noch zu ihr." Im nächsten Moment hatte er sich auch schon eine von Arthur gefangen. "Mensch Remus du musst dich zusammen reißen." - "Ich kann nicht, lasst mich "-" Tus für deine Tochter."  
Molly übergab ihn das in Stoff gewickelte Baby, was nicht verstehen konnte was geschehen war. Da stand er nun mit aufgequollenen Augen, seiner Tochter im Arm und dachte, dass er nie wieder glücklich sein würde.

5 Jahre später

Remus lag im Bett, es war ein sonniger Sonntag, da küsste ihn jemand sanft auf die Wange, die blonden Locken kitzelten ihm im Gesicht und als er die Augen öffnete schaute er in diese wunderschönen blau/grünen Augen. "Oh mein Gott. Was ist denn los?"- "Aufstehen Dad es ist schon sieben!"- "Sieben? Aber es ist Sonntag. "-" Aber wir müssen doch noch den Ku... den Schokoladenkuchen (bei diesem Worte funkelten ihre Augen) backen, Tante Molly und Onkel Arthur kommen doch heute. "Na dann sollten wir keine Zeit verlieren, geh schon runter ich komme sofort. Ach ja und Schatz. Du hast dein Kleid falsch herum an.  
Eine vierte Stunde später saßen die Beiden am Frühstückstisch.  
Remus lächelte das hübsche Mädchen an, welches ihm gegenüber saß an.  
Er nannte sie Hope.


End file.
